


Feelin Hot

by rawmm



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, hot glenn summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawmm/pseuds/rawmm
Summary: Ron cant help but realise how hot Glenn is
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Feelin Hot

Ron didn't get star-struck, he knew that celebrities needed the respect given to them, but he had always managed to keep his cool no matter who he was introduced to. He had once met Toni Basil and had managed to both keep his head and come away with what he thought was a close new friend (even though they hadn't exchanged phone numbers), but when he first met Glenn he quickly became struck, even though Glenn wasn't as big of a star as Toni Basil. At first he thought it was his cool guy sunglasses, or the nerves of his first soccer game since his arrest, but here he was, weeks later and he was still stuck on the other dad. Ron often found himself hypnotised by him, staring at the curve of his lips as he laughed his way through their adventures, by the warmth of his hands when he would wrap them around Rons to pull him to safety, by the warmth and passion in his muddy green eyes as he talked about his friends Steven Nicks and Frederick Mercury, and it was those moments that reminded him of the comfort and beauty of Samantha, forcing Ron’s tongue to trip over his teeth whenever he tried to talk.

“Ron? Buddy” Glenn murmured into the dark night fixing Ron with a sleepy look “I can feel you staring”

Ron swallowed, unsure what to say. He couldn't just say that Glenn reminded him of Samantha because Glenn wasn't Samantha. Sure he painted his nails like her, and he had the longest hair Ron had ever seen on a man, but Samantha was warm and soft, Samantha was home, Glenn on the other hand was shark infested waters surrounded by walls with a little bit of soft nougat in the centre, and Ron was tired, he didn't want to get out of the car to try and scale a wall at 2am when he didn't have Maggie and Richard with him. Plus he didn't like nougat, It made his tongue sticky.

“I’m checking you for ticks” 

Glenn huffed out a quiet laugh, strangely mindful of Darryl and Henry sleeping in the front seats, and in the starlight Ron could see his breath in the cold. This was the furthest North the dads had gone, and Ron was suddenly reminded of the sub-zero temperature as a shiver slipped down his spine. Something Glenn noticed. 

“Yeah its fucking freezing in here dude, I cant sleep either” Suddenly Glenn had closed the gap between them and was above Ron, whipping off his jacket “So, big spoon or little?” 

Ron frowned, unsure of what this was code for. 

“Sorry, but I’m a married man” 

Again Glenn laughed and Ron flushed. What was so funny? He was simply stating facts. 

“So am I” he smiled “But this isn't sexual, it’s survival. You’ve gotta shed the layers and snuggle to share the heat you know? It's what Bear says.” 

Ron nodded, confused as to why Winnie the Pooh was talking to Glenn but swayed by the ever present confidence in his voice, he slowly followed the other dad's lead and took off his jacket. With surprising gentleness Glenn grabbed the jackets wrapping them around them both, tucking Ron in, before snuggling down in Ron’s stiff, unsure arms, interlocking their fingers and guiding them around his stomach. It was strange, lying with Glenn instead of his wife, and all Ron could do was force himself to focus on the way they were similar in an effort to relax. If he didn't rest his head on Glenns shoulder he could ignore the stubble across his jaw and focus on the way his hair tickled Ron's nose, the same way Samanthas would, if Ron thought of her he could forget that it was Glenn's combat boots wrapped around his feet instead of her dainty, cold toes, and the way that Glenn was holding his hands the exact same way Samantha did was enough for him to absorb himself in the way their intertwined fingers rose and fell with each breath they took, and it was those thoughts of home that let him drift off into a deep sleep. 

Ron woke up early the next morning, curled up on Glenns chest, his hands still clutching the other man’s like a lifeline. This was nice, lying in the sunlight with Glenn even with Darryl snoring in the front seat, it felt like summer, warm in a way he hadn't expected from Glenn. It would be perfect, were it not for the way his shirt stuck to the sweat on his chest, and the clamminess of his palms now making his hands itch. Ron couldn't figure out where it had come from, despite the sun outside he could see snow on the ground and their combined coats didn't make that much of a blanket, Yet somehow, he felt like he was in a furnace. Focusing he raised his head trying to see if there was some kind of thermostat he could turn down, or to find the source of the heat burning his face but all he could see was Glenn, sleeping peacefully, and that's when it hit him. Glenn was hot. He was an oven roasting them both where they lay and Ron was way too hot, he needed air.

As carefully as he could, Ron let go of Glenns hands attempting to unwind himself from the other man, but no matter how much he tried Glenn hung on like a finger trap, mumbling sleepy objections. Sighing, Ron gave up, accepting his place back in Glenns warm arms. Maybe if he lay there long enough maybe he would get a tan? Ron had never had a tan before and Glenn was hotter than the sun so now seemed like the perfect opportunity for him to work on it, even though he wasn't sure if he could put it on his resume once they got home. He could also work on what he was going to tell Samantha about him and Glenn. It should be ok though, he was still married to Samantha and Glenn wasn't his type, even if he seemed like Glenns. He’d heard Darryl and Henry muttering about Glenn being hot, but no matter how cold it got he never offered to sleep with them, so clearly Ron was his favourite. But it was this favoritism that reminded Ron of home, being wrapped up in the arms of someone who cared for him. Logically Ron knew this wasn't home, he knew that this was the backseat of Odyssey-San on an Earth that wasn't theirs, but wrapped up in the arms of Glenn, while Darryl and Henry slept in the front seats, he felt loved. Ron knew that home is where people loved you and until he could get back to Samantha he couldn't think of a better one, even if he had to break Glenns heart once he woke up.


End file.
